


五次他迷路了，一次他没有

by Reeno



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 碎碎念：我想要一只特别特别特别软萌的矮人小王子，还想要小盆友控的密林父子，Thranduil对付小小朋友很有一套，Legolas对此却毫无经验。
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Wild Fluffy Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> *所有外语都只是用相应的词汇拼凑起来的，没有任何语法……凑合看看吧。。。

那是出访埃雷伯的商团归来之后的第三天，有报告说运回的货物中混入了一只小小的野兽，卫兵守了两夜，却毫无成果。

“那是一只受了惊吓的草原猫，”Tauriel说，“躲在装满银器的货箱之间，很难在不伤到它的同时捉住它。”

“它受伤了吗？”精灵王问到。

Tauriel答没有。

“它时常獒叫吗？”

Tauriel也说没有。

“你是否亲眼见过它的模样？”

“第一次发现它时短暂瞥见过，”女精灵答道，“有着黑色的毛皮和发光的眼睛。”

“我知道了，”精灵王说，“备一些食物置放在货箱附近的角落里，它已有两天未曾进食，饥饿会让它现出身形。”

“如果捉到它要如何处置？”Tauriel点头。

“它并不来自密林，交予值日的巡卫放归平原即可。”

又是两天过去，精灵王询问侍卫那只猫有否送出密林。

Tauriel低头应到没有，问其缘何，说放置了熏肉和烤食均没有引出，故又换了新鲜的生鱼，但还是毫无动静，说完抬眼等候指示。

精灵王轻轻颔首，食指在扶手上叩了叩，只说知道了，让她在夜里将食物都撤走，仅准备一小碗泉水即可。

当夜精灵王踏入仓室，持着那一碗泉水慢腾腾地在货箱之间踱步，最后径直将小碗俯身搁在一只覆盖着一层油布的箱子前面，直身前指尖轻轻在碗侧点了两下。

他退开两步，往身后的箱子上一倚，垂首等待。

差不多十多分钟过去了，那油布动了动，慢慢支起一道缝，那双侍卫所说发光的眼睛在细缝里闪烁，精灵王眨了下眼睛。

又僵持了一会儿，精灵王站起来，看那生物被这动静吓回去一动不动，他走过去，伸手缓慢地挑起那块油布。

在泛着暗淡光亮的银器之间，是一团裹着深色皮毛的小生物，眼睛闪耀着烛火映出的光芒。

那不是一只猫，而是一个矮人。

确切点说，小矮人，差不多，也就四五岁的那种小，这是对于矮人来说在走路的时候还很容易因为笨重的鞋子而平地摔上一跤的岁数。

差不多也是为什么在精灵王决定把它抱起来的时候它会鼻子一红就开始嚎啕大哭的原因。

“那是什么？”女侍卫问。

“一个矮人小孩，”精灵王一只手把那孩子抱在臂弯里，另一只轻柔地安抚小小的后背，“可能是玩乐的时候混进了货物中，一路运来了密林。”

“如何处置？”Tauriel又问。

出访才了，下一回小算也有半年。

精灵王抱着渐渐安静下来的小矮人站了一会儿，吩咐说寄一封书信到埃雷伯，如果矮人们不急于接回这小孩，那么他们就在下次访问的时候顺路把孩子带回去。一边说着，一边示意Tauriel将地上盛了泉水的小碗递给他，慢慢地哄着那孩子喝了点儿。

Tauriel又等了一会儿，观察精灵王轻声诱哄那孩子喝下更多的水，拿捏不准要不要问这等待回信的期间需要怎么办。

“让厨房准备些点心，小一点儿，再准备一些汤羹，”精灵王又吩咐，“送至我处即是。”

女侍卫点了下头就离开了。

精灵王将那孩子洗干净，又换了一身稍大些的银灰色袍子。第二天他将那孩子留在房里，结果中午发现人又不见了，又花了一下午，最后在一间闲置的空屋找着了。小矮人一见他眼泪就决了堤，一头栽进他的腿上抽抽噎噎。后来精灵王就整日将那小孩子抱在怀里，偶尔喂点儿果子、点心，小矮人也就没再哭闹。

Legolas第一次见到这小矮人的时候是一个下午，他对着那孩子瞪了好几分钟，把那孩子吓得扭头就埋进精灵王的头发里，不肯露出脸来，然后精灵王子终于抬起头看着他父亲，陈述道：“一个矮人宝宝。”

“确实。”精灵王点头。

精灵王子低下视线又朝着那毛茸茸的小后脑勺瞪了好几分钟。

他再一次抬头，询问，“那是一个她吗？”

“是一个他，”精灵王回答。

“喔。”

精灵王子又盯着小小的毛茸茸的矮人很久，直到精灵王抬抬眉，轻哄那小孩转过脸，又小心翼翼地将他递到自己儿子面前。

Legolas双手接过小矮人，将他放在自己腿上，然后茫然地松开手，好奇地瞪着那小东西在自己膝头坐稳，抬眼盯着他瞧了一会儿，像是在确认他是不是对自己有威胁。

不多久后，小矮人皱了下鼻子，转身手脚并用地试图越过桌子爬回自己原先呆着的地方。

等那孩子成功了，在精灵王腿上好好安置完了自己，又回头审视了一眼精灵王子，然后毫不犹豫地把自己埋回精灵王的那片金发里头。

Legolas抬眼看看自己的父亲。

精灵王因为儿子这委屈的一眼笑出声来。

三天后，当一只精瘦结实的渡鸦旋风似的将矮人们的回信带到密林的时候，Legolas正在看着小小的矮人一口一口地咬着切好的水果片，渡鸦的出现让他显得格外开心，但他和渡鸦的交流Legolas一句话都没听明白。

精灵王取下渡鸦腿上的信纸读了一遍，视线扫过抱着渡鸦正盯着自己眨巴眼睛的小矮人，观察他蓬松的黑色卷发和蓝宝石般通透的眼睛，他反手将信扣在桌上，又给那孩子递上一块果子。

小矮人双手接过那食物，掰了一小块给渡鸦，自己低着头慢慢啃着。

“Thorin？”精灵王柔声开口。

小矮人唰一下抬起头，直直望着他。

“Thorin？”精灵王子重复道，语气里充满了不确定，“Thorin the Prince？”

Thorin扭过身子看看他，嗯了一声。

大部分时间里精灵们只用他们自己的语言交流，偶有几次也试着用通用语和矮人小朋友说话，他很少回答问题，通常都是简单的是或不是，不然就只是瞪着别人，一脸无辜；如果他想提出要求，也只是一个词语一个词语地蹦，比方饿了，或是水、饼干之类的。

渡鸦是一个显要的标志。这个小矮人身上没戴着任何饰物，除了一件深色毛氅之外也没穿着任何有代表性的衣服；矮人的信里只说派上的使团会在渡鸦出现之后的第二天抵达密林，按照他们的脚程来算已经是非常快的速度了。

书信的落款让精灵王确信自己的猜测应是大致无误。落款人是Thrain，印象中除去他的次子即将降生这件事，对他长子的所有描述与传闻都和这个走丢了的小矮人完全相符。

埃雷伯派出的使节已在前往密林的路上，两天之后Legolas会带上Thorin前往密林的边境将小王子送还给他的族人们。传话的渡鸦一直在Thorin的附近呆着，它个头并不大，但眼神敏锐，反应迅速，埃雷伯应该是遣了速度最快的渡鸦来传信，并且寸步不离地守着小王子。

精灵王短暂地考虑过是否需要对这件事进行其他的处理，年幼的王子对于矮人而言的重要性是显而易见的，如果他想要，那么Thorin就会是一个非常有价值的契机，他可以以此向他们提出各种要求。

然而看看这个幼小的生命，他几乎还不能好好说话，精灵王把他放在地上让他自己溜达的时候，他永远都在可见范围里晃来晃去，还时常因为过高的阶梯挣扎在爬与没爬好摔一屁股这种循环里头，而且梵拉才知道这小孩在平地上到底摔了几次。

他本打算让Legolas在剩下的两天里照看那孩子，但Thorin以一种非常典型的矮人式固执破坏了他的计划，他在那成千上万次的摔倒之间从没哭过，可只要是意识到精灵王从他的视线范围里消失不见了，他就开始哭，一直哭到精灵王把他抱起来为止。而这举动让久远的，对于绿叶年幼时期的回忆顷刻间席卷了精灵王，像一阵洪潮那样冲走他纷杂的思绪。

他让Thorin坐在自己手臂圈成的舒适怀抱里，侧头打量这孩子。

Thorin用他那双单纯的眼睛毫无惧意地向他回望，对于自己勾起精灵王尘封千年的记忆一无所知，他满怀信任，朝着精灵王慢慢眨眼睛。尔后这矮人小王子像是得出了什么结论，攀着精灵王的肩膀直起身，仰头在对方的左眉亲了一口。

“疼？”他坐回去，伸手用食指轻轻触着精灵王的眼角。

起先为疑惑，然后怒火攀升，又迅速地转变为怀疑。龙焰的热度在他的左脸灼热地燃烧，这阴沉的情绪如同黑云一样覆盖了他的森林。

“你指什么？”精灵王问道。

Thorin张开嘴，想了想又闭上，这样反复了一会儿，随后开口：“ Mêzun abrush mahikhrikhi?”（Does your wound hurt?）

“他说什么？”Legolas在一边一脸茫然地问道。

诚然，除了Thorin和不远处的渡鸦以外，没人对此有任何头绪。

小矮人回头带着期许地望着Legolas，又回过头注视精灵王，等待了一会儿之后，大概意识到自己的语言行不通，他变得有点儿泄气，短暂的思考过后，他决定在精灵王怀里挣扎着站起来，然后，出乎意料地，整个拥住了精灵王的脑袋。

“E mê'izrêl amnâd maibsit.”( I wish you will be healed. )

“那是一个祝福吗？”Legolas眨了下眼睛，疑惑的语气里含着一丝笑意。

“应当是，”精灵王的声音闷闷的传出来，“虽无法力却仍具安抚的力量，”他把小矮人从头上拨开重新抱好，打消了把他丢给儿子的念头。

“他为什么那么做？”精灵王子又问。

“我想我对此的所知与你相同。”精灵王扫了自己的儿子一眼，小心确认自己的魔法并没有出现纰漏，旋即迈步离开，“如果你想到林中走走，便跟来吧。”

两天的时光逝去得很快，渡鸦感知到矮人的召唤而飞离精灵王宫殿的时候，精灵王正在将小矮人装进他那件已经洗干净的毛氅里头，Legolas对此尤为好奇，他看惯了小小的矮人在精灵轻盈袍子里的样子，除了相当幼小又肉鼓鼓的以外，和他们同族的区别并不十分大，倒不是说Legolas见过很多精灵宝宝，事实上他觉得宝宝们应该都长得差不多。

不过当Throin被那一身毛皮裹起来之后，他就完全不像是一个精灵宝宝了。

“他看起来像只蓬松的小猫，”Legolas观察道，“他能走动吗？”

“他可以，”精灵王扶着Thorin在地上站稳，“虽然经常会摔倒。”

话音未落，试着迈步的Thorin就摔了一跤。

“我明白了，”Legolas弯腰把Thorin捡起来，稳当当地抱在怀里，明显对那暖融融的触感着了迷，“我会将他安全送到的。”

精灵王向儿子低头致意。

然而Thorin显然明白了这意味着分离，两天的时间已经让他学会了和年轻的精灵王子好好相处，以及适应精灵王偶尔的短暂缺席，但对于分离的认知促使他的情绪又涌了上来，他从Legolas手里挣脱，一路冲回精灵王脚边扑了上去。

“'Aimugalikh, uslunul-keblêl,” 小矮人仰头说，“ mê'ikhminruk kham'u e'inrêd.”(Farewell, silver-fall, thank you for taking care of me.)

“我接受你的心意，”精灵王蹲下身子，手指梳理小矮人的头发，在他额前印下一个吻，“祝愿你的归途平安顺利，小王子。”

当精灵王站起来的时候，Legolas明智地不去询问他是否真的听明白了Thorin的话，因为这孩子在精灵王向他祝福之后便乖巧地点了点头，同他告别。

在前往密林边境的路上，Legolas思索自己是否会想念这个有趣的矮人小王子，因他单纯，透彻，固执而又坚韧，没有被任何纷杂的情绪浸染。尔后他见到了Thrain以及随行的年长矮人，千年的隔阂隔着空气都能觉察，尽管矮人们对于小矮人被平安归还而心怀感激，Legolas依然不免好奇Thorin这珍贵的纯真能够维持多久，他们如有机会再次相逢，是不是还能维系这简单而又温和的关系。

随着矮人的远去，Legolas对远远回头致意的小矮人扬了扬手，随即转身带领侍卫们向密林的深处折返。


	2. The Littel Seeker

第二次Thorin是被Legolas发现的。

“怎么了？”精灵王问道。

“他在城门口游荡。”Legolas答道。

“哦？”精灵王挑眉，“独自一人？”

“是的，”Legolas点头，“而且受了伤。”

精灵王稍作思考，命Legolas寄信到伊鲁伯，叫矮人们前来把孩子带回去。

Legolas转手将趴在他肩上昏睡的小王子递给父亲。

Thorin仍是小小的一团，但比起五年之前至少是长大了一圈儿。他的头发乱糟糟的打着结，圆润的脸仍未被矮人们最典型的特征掩盖，两侧颊边的头发被编了起来，发尾夹着两颗印刻着家族纹章的银环珠饰；他身着一件镶着绒环领的深褐色外套，这让他看起来有些像一个矮人王子该有的样子了，但那张昏睡的脸上依然弥漫着一股摆脱不了的稚气。或许剥了那一身沉重繁杂的行头，他还是会变回那个同不死生灵差别细微的小宝宝。

五年的时光也只够让他从一个非常年幼的小宝宝变成一个不那么年幼的小朋友，但算来算去他仍然是小小的。

“你会给他换一身衣服吗，”精灵王子歪头，“那件银袍现在应该正合身。”

“那曾属于你。”精灵王睨了儿子一眼。

“而我对此并不介意。”精灵王子无辜地回视父亲。

Thorin在精灵王抱着他前去沐浴的时候从噩梦里醒来，对着周遭的环境和眼前的人发了好一会儿呆，眼眶红红的。

“Uslunul-keblêl，”他轻声说，盯着精灵王的眼睛睁得大大的。

精灵王看了看他，没有停下脚步。小王子在他的怀里一声不吭地静止了几秒，小手将他的衣服攥得紧紧的，就在精灵王替他脱下外套，解下腰带的时候，他都乖乖的一动不动，只是咬着嘴唇。

Thorin可能从高处摔下来过，他的身上遍布着一些淤青，左侧后肩以及右脚踝上的两处尤为严重，此外在手上和脸上还有一些细碎的擦伤。精灵王在给他清洗的时候将那些淤痕简要地处理了一番，并且检查了一遍有没有什么看不见的损伤。小矮人闷声不说话，精灵王也不催促他，只是将他套进Legolas提到过的银色袍子里，稍稍审视了一下如今Thorin穿上去刚好合身的模样。

Thorin也低头看了看，他拽拽衣摆，脸上还挂着那副泫然欲泣的表情，他将视线移向精灵王，又迅速挪开，最后只是抓着自己的衣服低头盯着脚尖。

“Uslunul-keblêl，”Thorin闻声惊讶地抬眼。精灵王决定不再试探这孩子的固执，首先打破沉默：“你说过两次，这代表什么意思？”

小矮人的视线不安地四处游移了一番，最后回到脚尖，他深吸一口气，再次抬眼望进精灵王的眼睛：“你，”他说，眼神快速地向精灵王的头发上扫了扫，“银色的瀑布，很像。”

“银色的瀑布？”精灵王的眼底溢出一丝笑意，“你是这么叫我的？”

Thorin看着他点点头，眼睛闪闪的蓄起水光，他垂眉低下头的时候，一颗圆滚滚的泪珠从眼里滑落到地面上，发出小小的一声裂响，也让他细密的睫毛梢挂上了一层薄光。

“那是畏惧的泪水吗？”精灵王问道。

Thorin的脑袋垂得更低了，他将衣服拽得死紧，不安地在原地动了动，鼻尖的红晕顺势蔓延到整张鼓鼓的颊肉上。

“你的畏惧是否源自于我？”精灵王又问。

小王子飞快地摇摇头，几滴眼泪随着他的动作掉了出来。

“你感到羞愧，”精灵王伸手替他轻轻拂掉一抹泪花：“对吗？”

“我……”Thorin委屈地憋出一个词来，偷偷瞥了眼精灵王，泪珠止不住地滚落，他又挪开视线，把脑袋埋得很低。

“为什么不试着同我说说呢？”精灵王温柔地推进。

“我……”Thorin小心翼翼地抬起头，视线撞进精灵王平和凝视的目光里，他噎了一下，努力维持的表情瞬间功亏一篑。小矮人闷头栽进精灵王怀里，就像他当年所做的一样，哭了起来，“我和弟弟走散了……”他的语气里充斥着伤心和懊悔，混杂担忧与恐惧，“我没能看好他，没能遵守承诺保护他……”

“你的弟弟Frerin？”精灵王询问。

Thorin在他怀里使劲点点头，湿漉漉的头发将精灵王胸前的一片布料微微浸润，两只手死死攥着他的衣服，按他早年的性子，在停止哭泣之前都会保持这个姿势把脸藏起来，但精灵王将他抱起来，无视小王子略带惊慌的挣扎，“你们是在何时何地走散的？”精灵王抱着他迅速走向大殿，招呼站岗的卫兵去把Legolas找来。

“刚进森林的时候，”Thorin的话语因鼻音而模糊不清，“走着走着他就不见了，我到处都找不着他……”他听起来又委屈，又害怕，充满了对自己的懊恼和对弟弟的担忧，“你会帮我找到他吗？”

精灵王相当确信如果自己说‘不’，这好不容易收敛了一下情绪的小矮人一定又会当场哇哇大哭。

Legolas已经将信寄出，他们召集了一群精灵去往森林中寻找另一个丢失了的小矮人。

“就同他当时的年龄相仿，有一头金色的头发，”精灵王对女侍卫说到，“他们在森林边缘走散，聆听树木的声音，将那孩子带回来。”

Thorin目送精灵们的离开，脸上的担忧丝毫没有淡去。

“你需要休息，”精灵王告诉他，“睡一觉，吃些东西，你的身体才能好好恢复。”

“我没事，”Thorin摇摇头，视线追随着精灵们消失的方向，“我想见我弟弟平安。”

精灵王将他放到地上，“如果你能从这里走到那扇门口，我就带你出去一同搜寻你的弟弟；如果不能，你就照我说的做。”

Thorin在地上斜斜地站着，扁嘴瞪他，然后他吸了口气，转身往门口挪过去。

精灵王施予的治疗仅仅只是修复了一层表面，让肿起的关节消下去，小矮人脚踝处的扭伤已深及骨，必定是摔落的时候以此着力才会造成这样的情况，继续行走只能让状况变得更坏，矮人的固执驱动小不点儿挣扎着、缓慢、晃悠悠地挪出一半距离，到最后小小的背影看上去就连站稳都很困难。

精灵王慢慢地走到他身边，给出一只手。

Thorin看向那只手，抬起头看了眼他，又扭开看看前方的目标，眼底积蓄着不甘。

精灵王只是等待着。

Thorin沉默了大半天，久到精灵王都开始认为他也许会继续固执地前行——其实这孩子能走出这么远已经超出了他的预期，精灵王有时会惊异于矮人的顽固，即使是如此年幼的孩子身上也处处透着那由创造者所赋予根深蒂固的特性——假如他还不愿放弃，为了避免得不偿失的后果，精灵王就必须插手打断小家伙不计后果的尝试。

好在Thorin最终靠向了向他伸出的手，精灵王顺势半跪下来，避开伤处将他小心地抱起，圈在怀里，“好孩子，”站起身后，精灵王低头在Thorin耳边轻声低语，“谨记，放弃并不总是代表着失败，你的选择很好。”

小矮人抓紧精灵王的衣服蜷缩在他怀里点了点头，还在微微地打颤。

依据找到Frerin的精灵说，他当时躲在一个树洞里，与Thorin不同，Frerin只是累坏了，睡得已经打起了鼾，就连一番清洗折腾都没有将他从呼噜里拽醒。相较于伤势可观的哥哥，弟弟除了有点儿灰头土脸以外浑身上下毫发无损。他看上去比当年的Thorin要大一点儿，也有可能是因为当时他哥哥被发现的时候已经饿了好多天。

Frerin在Thorin因为治疗昏睡的期间醒了过来，当他看见精灵王，他显得非常非常兴奋：“Fandûn！”他张大嘴巴，上上下下将围着他的两个精灵打量了一番。

就和五年前一样，精灵王和Legolas完全听不明白小矮人劈劈啪啪地到底说了些什么。

很快Frerin也意识到了这一点，在他冷静下来的时候，小矮人终于注意到自己身旁毫无动静的哥哥。

Legolas看了眼父亲，精灵王眨了下眼睛默许他无声的询问。在Frerin有任何机会因为哥哥的昏迷不醒而开始哇哇大哭之前，精灵王子走上前在床沿坐下，将不安的小矮人揽进怀里抱到腿上坐好。

“嘘，”Legolas一只手环着一头金发的小矮人，一只手伸出食指竖在嘴前，“你的哥哥累了，你想要吵醒他吗？”

Frerin双手撑在精灵王子胸前，仰头看看对方，又扭过头看看躺着的Thorin，他抿起嘴想了想，随即抬脸冲着Legolas坚定地摇了摇头。

“好孩子。”被对方的乖巧打动，精灵王子发自内心地发出赞叹，给了小朋友一个温和的紧抱。

精灵王允许Legolas带着Frerin在偌大的宫殿里头闲逛。精灵王子看起来对于抱着一个暖呼呼的小矮人跑来跑去这件事儿已经期待了许久，他在Thorin那儿从来都得不到很多机会，精灵王占据了Thorin绝大部分的注意力，而精灵王自身的情绪是否愉悦，Legolas总是能够分辨清楚的，如果Thorin归父亲，那么这个意料之外的小团子归给Legolas兴许也不是太过分。

精灵王子甚至同小朋友分享了自己最爱的弓箭，并且赠给他一个小小的山毛榉弓箭玩具让他抓在手里玩耍。

相对的，精灵王则倚在寝宫卧床的床头陪伴睡得并不怎么安稳的Thorin，用手一下一下轻拍小矮人的胸口，偶尔替他拭去额上渗出的汗水，低低地哼着古老的音符。

Thorin在第二天的日光从某个间隙打落到他鼻尖的时候醒了过来，他坐起来，在精灵王面前一脸迷惘地眨巴眼睛，看上去毫无准备地震惊又有些欣喜，显然是睡迷糊了。

精灵王因这没有防备的单纯景象面露笑容，他伸手轻轻捏了捏Thorin的脸颊，示意那孩子挪到自己身边好让他能替他整理那一头浓密厚实的黑色卷发。

Thorin从被子里爬出来，一路爬到精灵王身边，动作顺畅，虽然他始终顶着一脸茫然，但对于精灵王的信任却毫无保留地显露在他的每一个举手投足之间。精灵王在他坐好后轻握住小王子光裸的右脚踝仔细检查了一番，确定伤已复原之后才着手处理头发的问题。

Frerin，对一个会走动的Thorin的反应非常强烈，他像一枚小弹珠一样直直撞向Thorin，扑了对方一个满怀。“Nadad！”（Brother！）他整个缠在Thorin身上，快速对他说着矮人们的语言。

Thorin，在另一方面，看上去前所未有地镇定，他短暂地回应了弟弟几句，也许是安抚，也许是劝解，然后对着弟弟炫耀给他看的小小弓箭露出了一个软嘟嘟的笑容来，他回抱自己的弟弟，然后转向Legolas客客气气地道了谢。

这景象发生在一个才够得上精灵膝盖的矮人小朋友身上显得格外的有趣，Legolas抿着嘴向这一本正经的礼数作出适宜的回应，但是眼角的细微的笑纹出卖了他内心的喜悦，他看了一眼自己的父亲，发现对方的表情也是柔和的。

他们花了半天的时间带领两个小矮人在宫殿里漫步，Thorin仍记得当时他躲藏的那间屋子，在途经那处的时候他好奇地往里头多看了几眼，然后坚决地收回了视线并且悄悄拽住了精灵王的袍子靠了过去，好像那宽大的布料就是他的港湾一样。精灵王因为这个偷偷摸摸的动作笑起来，弯腰将Thorin抱起，并不在意Thorin努力想要在弟弟面前维持的形象。

Legolas在这个时候抓住了时机，因为Frerin显然对于自己的待遇感到不满，而精灵王子认为抱着能够有效地加快他们的步伐，兴许能让他们有机会去更有趣的地方再逛逛。

“我们在此存放货物，”精灵王对怀里的小矮人说，“有价值的东西。”

“像爷爷的藏宝室一样？”Thorin问。

精灵王摇了摇头。

Thorin哼了哼，睁着清澈的眼睛说到，“如果这不是藏宝室，那么宝藏会放在哪里呢？”

“小王子，”精灵王微微眯着眼睛，语气里挂着一丝伪装的傲慢，“我们精灵将宝藏藏在秘密的地方，这样才能好好守护它们，你是在探听我们的秘密吗？”

Thorin朝着他歪头，显然在思考他们之间的交流出了什么问题，“货物？”他最终挑出了那个可能出了差错的地方。

Legolas呛了一下，表情定格在一个似笑非笑的样子上，Thorin毫不犹豫地无视了精灵王的质疑，尽管那不满的情绪是巧妙伪装的，但这个小矮人真是完完全全地一点儿都不介意一位伟大的精灵王的脾气，他怀里的Frerin学着哥哥将那单词说了一遍，Thorin扭头看看弟弟，又回头好奇地看着抿唇压下一抹笑意的精灵王。

“它们是有价值的物品，但不是宝藏，”精灵王说，“宝藏是非常非常宝贵的东西，有一些宝藏被称为无价，因它们太过珍贵，珍贵到无法用货币来衡量它们的价值。”

“像山之心？”Thorin问。

精灵王权衡着点了点头。

“爷爷把它放在宝座上面，”Thorin朝着精灵王眨眼睛，“这样大家就都能看见它漂亮的光辉。”

精灵王对这直白天真的童言微微拧了拧眉，“是的，”他缓慢地说着，斟酌着词句，“这是慷慨而又骄傲的行为，”精灵王开口，“但是小王子，稀有的宝物会引来邪恶的贪欲，当宝藏的光辉被贪婪捕获，不幸就会发生。”

Thorin沉默地看着精灵王，思考。“会发生坏事？”他小声确认。

精灵王闭上眼睛点了点头。

“那么，”Thorin想了一会儿，又问，“要把它们藏在什么样的地方才好？”

“一个不为人知的地方，”精灵王回答，对着来自于两个小矮人的好奇，他略微一思索，又补充道：“在这个宫殿的深处，有一个只有我才知道的地方，”他压低声音，将嘴唇贴在小矮人的耳朵边上，“那里一片漆黑，没有一点点的光线，也没有一点点的声音，任何人都不会找到那个地方，在那处，就连时间都被遗忘。如果是我，我便会将最珍贵的宝物藏在那里。”

“Ada，”在Thorin因为这阴森森的描述而畏缩的时候Legolas用一种不赞同的语气开口，“i er-gador.”（Dad, that is a dungeon.）

Thorin侧头看看他，Frerin也因这陌生的语句仰头瞅了精灵王子一眼，精灵王略带娱乐的目光扫过自己的儿子，垂脸在Thorin的头顶印下一吻，“我的儿子也不知道那里，”他在注意力转回来的小矮人耳边悄悄说到，“那个是一个非常非常隐秘的地方。”

“Im gar-lhewig.”（I can hear.）Legolas气恼地说，Frerin因为精灵王子的样子咯咯笑起来，尽管他什么都没有听明白。Thorin够到精灵王耳朵边上悄悄问他在那个地方藏了什么宝物的时候，Legolas决定不再理会这胡闹，带着不明所以但却一脸开心的Frerin率先走开。

他们带着两个小矮人在森林里玩乐，孩子们喜欢Legolas的歌声，Frerin尤其喜欢被精灵王子挂到巨大的鹿角上晃来晃去；Thorin对此显得有些担心，他似乎更愿意坐在鹿背上，背靠着身后的精灵王，有的时候Legolas会注意到精灵王的手指埋进小矮人黑色的头发里轻柔地梳理，那力量微弱但仍牵动着年幼的王子向后更紧地贴过去。

当精灵王告诉Legolas让他将明日抵达的矮人带到宫殿的时候Legolas了然地点头，那一天的夜晚也因孩子们的关系而变得格外热闹：兄弟俩总是糊在一起，Thorin想要粘着精灵王又不想和弟弟分开，而Frerin也不乐意在哥哥和精灵王子中间选择，唯一值得庆幸的是精灵王的卧床大得足够装得下十个精灵，当然能够装下Legolas和两个矮人小不点。

当接洽的队伍抵达密林的边境，Legolas向着矮人们拉着的货车眨了眨眼，为首的白胡子矮人长者礼节性地向他致意问候，而精灵王子回礼后并没有询问那两辆车里究竟是些什么。

他按照精灵王的要求将矮人们带到了精灵的宫殿，然后先行离开去接两个孩子，精灵王对于来者显得稍稍有些意外。

“伊鲁伯之王Thror,”他说，“Dain之子，Nain之孙，我的荣幸。”

“正是在下，愿为您效劳，伟大的精灵王。”Thror向他行礼，“我为我调皮的孙子们的打扰向您道歉，精灵老爷，他们的好奇心太过难以约束，稍一疏神就被那些冒险的故事勾去了心思，跑得叫我们这些长辈都追不着尾巴。”

精灵王闭上眼睛微微侧头，他轻轻卷起嘴唇，开口：“你有非常勇敢的孙子们，矮人老爷，好奇心是孩子们成长的良师，你不必为此向我道歉。”

“这是我必须做的，”Thror坚持道，“你我都知道我的长孙曾蒙受你的照顾，如今他甚至带着弟弟前来这片森林，必然也给你带来了诸多的麻烦，”他让开了一点儿，露出身后蒙着遮蓬的货车，“为了感谢你的照顾，请务必收下这份薄礼。”

当篷布被随从的褐色胡子矮人掀开，金色的光芒映亮了整个大厅。

精灵王的视线粘着在那闪闪发光的黄金上面，Thror带来的谢礼不仅限于金币和金块，还有一些工序非常精良的金器以及珠宝，精灵王无法自制地将视线从每一件器物上滑过，脑中缓慢地组织应对的话语。

Frerin惊喜的声音拉回了精灵王的思绪。

“Sigin’adad！”金色的小朋友像箭似的冲进矮人国王的怀抱里，欣喜地被抱起来转了个圈儿。

Thorin停在精灵王的脚边站了一会，手不自觉地拽住他长长的衣服，有些犹豫地抬头望了眼他，又将视线转到地上，他怯怯地吸了口气，才抬头走到国王面前：“陛下，”他小声说。

Thror对他点了点头，伸手拍了拍他的脑袋，没有说什么。

在矮人们离开之前，精灵王终于作出决定。

“国王，”他的声音温和但坚定，“你的睿智和英明造就了伊鲁伯的繁荣，但请小心，富饶会招引危险。”

Thror抬高头挺起胸，为这句话而眯了眯湛蓝的眼睛，“精灵老爷，”他说，“我有强壮勇敢的战士捍卫领土，也有稳固有力的邦交联手同盟，我相信我有能力看好自己的财产。”

“有一些力量也许在这所有的的力量之上，”精灵王说，“即使最强大的战士也无法抗衡。”

“我的人民生活富饶，我的友人也因此大受裨益，我确保所有与我同好的生灵们蒙受山脉带来的福泽，”Thror皱眉，“我的财富被正确的方式用于恰当的目的，我族人们的劳作也是为了延续伊鲁伯的昌盛，我不见此能招致什么危险，”Thror放下Frerin，将小矮人给到随行的侍卫手里，“但我接受您的忠告，尽管我认为您的担忧为时过早。”

“您知道我所说的，”精灵王微微眯起眼睛。Thorin不太确定地在爷爷和精灵王之间来回看着，敏感地意识到气氛的改变。精灵王的视线扫过他，暗了一暗，在Thror开口前他又说，“矮人老爷，您曾亲历那邪恶招致的祸患，直面那贪婪带来的毁灭，今你将伊鲁伯带向辉煌，却看不见这一切往复，邪恶的欲望永无止境，请千万不要掉以轻心。”

“那您的建议是什么？”Thror开口，“将我的财宝散布出去？”

精灵王对这话语皱起眉头。

Thorin下意识地扯了扯Thror的袖子，国王看了一眼自己的长孙，呼出一口气，“不管怎样，您对我的子孙照顾妥帖，而他也同你亲近，我为此献上最真挚的谢意，”他顿了顿，“我会考虑您的忠告，精灵王，这些微薄的谢礼也请您收下，不成敬意。”孤山之王草草地结尾，又向着精灵王鞠了一躬。

当Thorin再一次望向那高大的精灵，他看见对方的思量的视线在自己身上稍作停留，然后当他们启行离开，精灵脸上的神色陌生而威严，就像传闻中伟大的精灵王会有的样子，直直地站立在宫殿的中间。

那是Thorin第一次看见精灵王完好、庄重的样子，他的长相非常好看，那曾经遍布半脸的印记和泛白的眼睛如今消逝无踪。

他对着那模样眨了眨眼睛，精灵王又恢复成先前他熟悉的样子，Thorin频繁地回头看他，不确定自己是不是眼花，直到他们离开了精灵的宫殿，被带往林中，向着自己的家园进发。


	3. Lost in Air

森林已经很久很久都没有接待过任何一位圆滚滚，又小小的矮人客人了。孤山国王拜访时变调的插曲随着时间消逝在回荡于林木间的风中，那从未真正带来过什么影响，甚至就像从没有发生过一样。

当某个午后一只渡鸦在密林的上空盘旋了几圈又径直落到精灵王子的肩头，Legolas立刻认出了它。渡鸦比起当年长大了几圈，落在肩上沉甸甸的。它的神态依然警觉而机敏，Legolas伸手在它的背上安抚地挠了挠，然后带着它回到了宫殿里。

“我带来了来自矮人的信件。”精灵王子这样说道。

精灵王只看了一眼，他的表情没有任何改变，几秒的思索之后，他伸出手。

渡鸦紧密地注视着这一切，它在Legolas的肩上扇了一下翅膀，随即飞向精灵王，稳稳落在对方的衣袖上，在腿上的信被取下的时候一动不动。

Legolas仔细琢磨着父亲脸上的表情，然而想要在精灵王的脸上读出些什么来不总是那么容易的，当下就是这种时刻。精灵王保持着沉默，而渡鸦停在他的手腕上歇了歇脚。

“我们将会迎来一位客人。”最终，精灵王宣布道。

渡鸦轻巧地啄了啄精灵王的袖子，随即越过精灵王子，平滑地飞出了精灵们的宫殿。

Legolas转身看着渡鸦飞离他的视线，又转回去面对自己的父亲。

“两日后接他进来。”精灵王吩咐。

尽管精灵王子点头接下了这任务，他仍然没能完成它，而这确实也不是他的错，因为渡鸦离开后才过去半日，信件的寄送人就已经抵达了密林。

不仅仅只是密林，他径直来到了精灵的宫殿，被值日的卫兵拦截下来。正巧在城门巡逻的女侍卫认出了他，于是便赶紧将消息通报给了大殿内的精灵王。

“就在门口？”精灵王问。

“是的，”Tauriel回答，“就是那位小矮人，长大了。”

Legolas看了一眼精灵王。

当矮人王子被领入大殿，精灵王在高高的王座上向他微微侧了侧头。如女侍卫所说的，Thorin的确长大了，但远远够不上结实的体格以及光溜溜的下巴昭示着他仍未成年这显而易见的事实。

小王子点了下头之后便直直看着精灵王，显得有点儿拘谨，他穿着一件蓝色外衣，衬得那双眼睛越发的通透明亮。

沉默持续了短暂的片刻，随后精灵王问到：“你是怎样前进至此？”他看着年轻的矮人，“我的森林没有阻挠你的前行？”

矮人王子眨了下眼睛：“我跟随它的指引来到这里，”他答道，“你的森林帮助了我。”

“是吗，”精灵王挑眉，“从何时起矮人们也能听懂树木的语言了？”

“我不能，”年轻矮人的脸上飘起一团红晕，他的眼神闪烁了一下，又回到精灵王身上，“有一条小径，它的深处回荡着精灵的歌声，我沿途跟随至此，没遇到半点阻挠。”

面对精灵王疑问的目光，Legolas在小王子的身后短暂地摇了下头。

“你如何知道那声音不会将你带往危险和邪恶？”精灵王这样问道，“众所周知，这片森林并不是因它的友善而闻名。”

这问题即刻击中了矮人，他突然间显得尴尬万分，尽管他很快收拾好自己的情绪开口回答，出口的话语却还是有点结结巴巴的。

“那声音是……”他抿了下唇，“呃，我认为是，你的，”矮人迅速扫了精灵王一眼，又垂下视线，“尽管我不记得曾听你歌唱……我不知道，我太过莽撞，对不起。”他从睫毛下方小心翼翼地打量着精灵王，和小时候认为自己做错事情之后的反应如出一辙。

精灵王沉默地注视着他，脸上的表情带着一丝探究：他曾为Thorin歌唱过，仅只一次，当年幼的矮人因为伤愈和担忧无法安眠，精灵王为他吟诵了古老的福音，那是在他自己也尚未能够独当一面的时候母亲曾为他哼鸣过的曲调，是安抚，是引导，也是祈福；小矮人睡得很昏沉，他在悠然平缓的调子里逐渐平静，也许那歌声就这样留在了他的睡梦里，直至今日。

Thorin因精灵王的静默感到不安，那情绪逼退他脸上的温度，露出了因缺乏日晒而略显苍白的皮肤，他没有因此退缩，只是变得有点儿沮丧。

精灵王好奇自己还需多少功夫就能打碎这个少年矮人表面的平静，他的眼睛里书写着纯然的懊恼和希望，然而委屈已经滋生，在那双眸中蒙上了一抹润泽。他微微直了直脑袋深吸一口气，不再维持自己咄咄逼人的姿态：“来，”他说。

年少的矮人看看他，迈步之前不太确定地回头瞥了眼身后的Legolas，慢腾腾地向着精灵王所在的方向走过去。他在高高的台阶上花费了一点儿时间，当他走到王座边上，他将自己的一只手放进了精灵王向他伸出的手心里，随后又抬眼看了看精灵王。

“岁月流逝，你已成长，我勇敢的小王子，”精灵王轻托着矮人的手低语，“你为何而来？”

“你曾两度照看过我，助我找回走失的弟弟，并给予我们善待，”Thorin答道，“我前来表示感谢。”

“在十四年之后的感谢？”精灵王侧了侧头。

红潮又爬上了Thorin白皙的皮肤，从领口一直攀升到耳垂，“我太过年幼，我的愚行使得父辈对我严加看管，而我认识到自己的每一次贸然决定都只给大家带来麻烦。”

精灵王眨了下眼睛，“如果你记得如此清楚，那也应当记得你的父辈们已经赠予我财宝作为感谢。”

“那是来自于我长辈的谢意，”红色蔓延到Thorin的脸颊，“我更希望亲自答谢。”

“我猜测你的感谢不会装在篷布遮盖的马车里。”精灵王说。

“我对财富的使用非常有限，”Thorin抿了抿嘴，他踌躇了一会儿，问道，“源自精神的铭谢是否会让你感到不满？我带来了礼物，但恐怕比起爷爷的满车财宝，这礼物太过微不足道。”

“我的小王子，”笑意攀上精灵王的眼角，他微微弯起嘴唇，轻柔地握住矮人小小的手，“告诉我，你究竟为何再一次来到我的森林？”

Thorin盯着精灵王的眼睛看了一会儿，然后将视线低垂到他们相握的手上，“我想念你，”他轻声说，“从我被带离的那一刻起。”他眨了眨眼睛，吞咽了一下，“当时间逝去，我逐渐成长，对于自己会令你感到失望的恐惧也随之堆积，我不想让你失望。”

“那么你就不会，”精灵王低下头，执起手落下一吻，“你的心意已经足够珍贵，没有任何财宝可以与其匹敌，”他将矮人稍稍拉向自己，直到那小小的个子紧贴自己的膝头，“我愿意接受你的礼物，将它取出吧。”

Thorin从身侧拿出一只细长光亮的银白色盒子交给精灵王，在精灵王打开盒子的时候略显忐忑地观察着对方的神色。

盒子冰凉沉重，侧壁以及盒面上印着精巧的纹饰，盒角封以硬朗的六边形图案，开启的暗扣在一对鹿角的中央。它的内侧镶着暗紫色的绒布，上面躺着一条纤细的饰带，靠近末端处束以一颗铂金环扣的白亮钻石，在光线的照耀下折射出五彩的光芒。

精灵王将它从盒子里拿起，饰带从空中垂下，在光线中清晰地映出编织的纹理以及织线的材质：泛着流水般光泽的秘银和闪耀的黄金，均被匀称地处理成极细的丝线编在一起，工艺精良，简单却贵重。

“这是一个非常精美真挚的礼物，”精灵王说，“我很喜欢。”

这评价点燃了矮人王子眼中的光芒，他为此露出笑容，双颊因弯起的嘴巴而鼓起，看上去圆润饱满。

“今日晚上在林中会有一场聚会，”精灵王将饰品放回盒内，阖上盖子，发出轻微的一声扣响，“你想要参加精灵们的晚宴，见识枝叶缝隙中透出的星河与银月，在篝火和微风里聆听森林的密语吗？”

“那将是我的荣幸。”Thorin点头答道。

“很好，”精灵王说，“那么届时你能否为我亲手戴上这可爱的礼物呢？”

“我非常乐意。”年轻的矮人扬起一抹纯粹的笑容，露出的牙齿洁白而又整齐，眼睛微微眯起。

事实上Thorin也为Legolas带来了礼物，稍后他将它交给了精灵王子，那是一盒合金淬炼出的七只形状不同的箭头，Thorin在打造它们的时候遇到了不少麻烦，原因之一就是Frerin在整个工序中都企图插手，并且不断地指指点点的。最后他经验欠缺的弟弟在放置箭头的盒子上印上了自己的纹章，无比慎重地将它交给了Thorin。

Legolas对此非常意外，他的手指掠过那些泛着凉意的箭头，笑意在眉梢蔓延，“他现在如何？”他问道。

“和以前一样调皮，”Thorin答道，“‘我每天的箭术训练都不懈怠，尽管从武器库偷偷拿出来的弓箭我还没法拉开，但至少在用弩的时候我能够做到百发百中，请向精灵转达我日渐精湛的技艺，别忘了告诉他我在通用语的学习上也大有长进，代我向他祝好。’”

精灵王子挑起眉毛，然后哈哈笑起来，“我懂了，”他说，“也请代我向他致意，小王子，告诉他我很高兴他的箭术进步飞快。”

夜色降临，精灵王将Thorin抱上一匹健壮马匹的背上，站在一侧任由矮人王子将那条流光溢彩的饰品编进他的银发里，Thorin的手法很轻盈，当他完工后轻轻地放开那束银发，精灵王能够感受到发根传来的重量，他转过身，看着年轻的矮人王子偏头道谢。

晚宴围绕着篝火，葡萄酒，炙烤的美食以及精灵们欢快的歌声展开，当精灵王带着Thorin出现，Legolas对着他们的坐骑挑了下眉，精灵王看了他一眼，保持着沉默。

Thorin派来的渡鸦并没有跟着这位年轻的矮人一同，而精灵王也没有吩咐任何人向伊鲁伯寄送信件，起初精灵王子认为原因是小王子有备而来，应该已经让家人知晓了自己的行程，但他好奇父亲为什么会骑着马匹参加宴会，Thorin已经不是那个走不稳路的矮人孩子了，而精灵王带来的马匹是森林中最快的，这着实有些奇怪。但很快精灵王就同年轻的矮人一起入座，马被拴在一旁的树上，背上挂着一条皮质的带子，微微往精灵王子看不见的那一侧斜着，应该是挂着什么东西。

宴会开始之后Legolas就将这些抛在了脑后，他加入同伴们轻盈的舞蹈，在火光中唱着轻快的旋律。

“将你带到宫殿的歌声是这样的吗？”精灵王问靠在他身边Thorin。矮人回过头，眼睛在星光和火焰的映照下闪烁，他摇摇头：“不，它更为平缓。”他答道。

“你是否还记得那歌曲？”精灵王侧头饮了口酒，透着细碎的火苗看着他的子民们。

“我记得调子，”Thorin也顺着那视线看过去，他顿了顿，又说，“那不是你们通常使用的语言，我不识得那些词句。”

精灵王看向他，而Thorin不安地往另一边侧了侧脸，夜色和火光掩盖了他的肤色，留下几缕乌黑的发丝垂在他的脸侧，露出耳朵尖上扣着的银饰。他细微地吞咽，睫毛颤了颤，随后深吸一口气扭回脸，碧色的眼睛转向了精灵王：“藏书室有一些精灵们的书籍，我自学了一点。”

精灵王将微笑掩埋在酒杯的边缘，随后他放下杯子，说到：“那个调子，我愿意听一听。”

Thorin犹豫了几秒，不太确定地开口哼了一段，他的声音掺杂在精灵们的歌声里显得难以分辨，然而精灵们有着非常灵敏的耳朵，Legolas在他哼唱的时候远远地望过来，脸上写着疑惑。当Thorin停下，精灵王长久地注视着这个年轻矮人的脸庞。

小王子在这视线里变得有点尴尬，他舔了舔嘴唇，开口：“大约是这样，对不起，我不太记得了。”他窘迫地看着侧下方某个不存在的灰尘，紧张蔓延在他后背的线条里。

宴会仍在继续，精灵们在夜色中显得闪耀纤细，树叶沙沙作响，混杂着火苗噼啪爆裂的微小声音，衬着精灵的欢声笑语静静地演奏着。精灵王示意年轻的矮人王子到他的身边，他的王座很宽阔，上面覆盖着短皮毛毯，而余下的空间足够塞下Thorin。

Thorin在遵从指令之前少见地犹疑了一瞬，他脸上的表情在逆光下显得有些模糊，但他最后还是坐了上去，精灵王顺手将他揽住，手从矮人的腰侧向上顺进那一头檀色的头发。他向着矮人侧下脑袋，在点缀着银饰的耳朵边上低声说道：“你看，”精灵王的手指缠绕着矮人光滑柔韧的发丝，心不在焉地打着圈，他感受到年轻的矮人在这距离下轻微地哆嗦，“那些精灵们，他们是我的臣民，”精灵王缓缓地说道。

“他们中的某一些年长于我，”他说，“历经千年，他们追随着我族的步伐，付出过惨痛的代价，失去过至亲的手足同胞，在刀剑和烈火中行走，无数宝贵的灵魂自此回到了曼督斯的殿堂，他们的忠诚从我的父亲延续到我，我的言语，即是他们的导向，我的命令，攸关这些不死生灵的命运，而我的每一个决定，都与他们的福祉和存亡息息相连，这是一位国王必须承担的责任。”

“要怎样才能做到让自己的臣民生活愉悦而富足？”Thorin安静地观察着，“他们看起来很快乐。”

“你的答案呢？”精灵王反问。

Thorin将视线移向精灵王，又挪开，望向摇曳的火光：“会经历许多的磨难，”他慢慢地开口，回忆孤山国王的那些事迹和传说，“要成为臣民们的灵魂，承担他们的伤痛，铭记他们的仇恨，将他们引向正确的道路。”

“你是否明白这些传承自先祖的训诫，”精灵王伸手拂过年轻矮人的头顶，将他轻轻带向自己并倾身吻了吻，“你是否思考过为了将那快乐长久地维护起来，又需要付出怎样的努力和觉悟？”

Thorin在精灵王的手臂中转过身，默默地注视着对方的左脸，半晌，他伸出手，谨慎地描摹那些爬满半脸的狰狞伤口：“这是不是你试图忠告我爷爷的，”他轻声发问，“因你知晓那代价的沉重？”

精灵王再一次长久地注视那双如同星河的眼睛，良久，他拿起随身携带的斗篷，示意矮人等到不远处的马边。在矮人的视线和听觉之外，他从Legolas那儿要回了那盒礼物，面对精灵王子沉默的视线，他并没有多说什么，在精灵王的心中，他对他儿子、对他臣民的责任与爱高于一切，这力量驱使他谨言慎行，在作出每一个决定之前都考量权衡。

他的决定绝不草率，轻佻，而他对所有随之而来的后果都抱着觉悟。

精灵王让Legolas继续这晚宴，不必等他，他会短暂地出行，并在十天之内返回。他带上年轻的王子乘坐骏马，告诉他这是为了向他展示夜晚的森林。

他们远离篝火和歌声，而寂静降临，精灵王断断续续地讲述着一些西尔凡精灵们古老的故事，小心地不让话题偏向矮人们与精灵之间横亘的仇怨，那惨剧对于他而言仿佛近在眼前，对Thorin而言却是好几代之前先祖们蒙着薄纱的几行文字，几本史记。

在某个时刻Thorin抓住精灵王的手将它翻过来，一笔一划地在他的掌心上刻下了几个单词。

“Amrâilurd，”Thorin说，声音如同烟雾一般轻柔，他将自己的掌心覆上去，然后低头亲吻在他们交叠的手上，“名字，”他说道，“你的。”

“坠银？”精灵王回忆那称呼在舌尖流转的方式，而Thorin只是向着他微笑着点点头。

“那是我对你的称呼，”Thorin坦诚地回答，“我仍不知道你的本名。”

精灵王注视着他，眨了下眼睛：“Thranduil，我的小王子，”一些疑问掠过他的脑海，然而他的思绪短暂地被年轻矮人灿烂满足的笑脸打断，他又眨了一下眼睛，问道：“矮人视他们的语言为秘密，”他说，“但你将那秘密对我掀开一隅，为何？”

“因为那属于你，”Thorin答道，稍显局促，却十分坚定，“我希望你能记得。”

或许这个秘密比起小王子赠送的礼品要珍贵百倍，精灵王想到，“我会的，”他给出承诺，将那笔划印入精灵的记忆，有一小部分的他好奇那句矮人语的含义，但森林的边缘临近，他需要为一些更重要的事情作出准备。

当他们站在森林的尽头遥望静默无声的平原，精灵王为矮人指出了伊鲁伯的方位。

孤山的繁荣逐日递增，Thror是明智友善的君王，然而财富所能吸引到的恶念却是无法明之以理的。暗影已在精灵王的森林中滋生蔓延，当他的目光投向远古战场的方位，他能够听到邪恶的低声细语，如同沉重的黑云笼在他的心头，提醒他那些将鲜血和躯体和忠诚勇敢的灵魂洒在战场上的高贵生命。

那记忆伴随他千年，又会继续在无尽的岁月里伴着他直到他为了某个崇高的责任献出自己的时间。而矮人们，他们的生命相较之下太过短暂。纷争的仇恨印在他的血肉里，即便他有幸结识笼罩在初生光辉里一尘不染的Aulë的孩子、Durin一族最为纯真的血脉，见识那灵魂最珍贵的原初模样，终有一日时间也会改变这一切，生命会消逝，而记忆将长存，这一切都是不公平的。

Thorin无须明白这些精灵们的烦扰，矮人们如同火焰，像黄金，像炽热奔腾的熔岩，蓬勃喷发，默然凝固，归为原石，而Thorin会继承这所有珍贵的品质继续成长，领导他的族人，给予他们庇佑，延续Thror的意志。

“你的家乡就在那边。”精灵王告诉他，然后以古老的辛达语开口：“小王子，我会赐给你一个祝福，你会有足够的勇气和决心面对今后的艰难险阻，任何磨难都不会泯灭你那诚挚，高贵而又坚韧的灵魂，我同样会给予你一个忠告，不要将信任轻易赠予精灵，因我们信念不同，你们的生命在我们眼中仅是短暂闪现的火花，而我不会允许灾祸降临这片黑森林，当选择降临，我的帮助将不在你们可及。最后，我会给你一道禁令，你将不会记得折返的道路，你的uslunul-keblêl除了是一个虚无的幻影之外再无别他。Si losta- nín pîn ernil, oltha- bain。(Now sleep, my little prince, dream fair.)

Thorin对这些陌生的词句感到茫然，当他回过头，看见垂落的银发以及向他俯下身的精灵王，他闭上了眼睛。冰凉的嘴唇在他的额头留下一个羽毛般缥缈的触感，然后一切都陷入了沉寂。

Thranduil将年轻的王子送到伊鲁伯的边境，距离河谷镇仍有相当一段路程，但他不再前进，而是找了一处有繁密青草遍覆的树荫，小心地将Thorin置于其间，一些不知名的绸色野花零碎地散布在周围，隐约混杂在柔顺的黑色的发丝之中，精灵王伸手整理了一下那些散开的卷曲头发，指尖掠过发辫尾端的扣锁，又移到矮人的颈侧，他拂开头发，手指轻轻托着那张脸。

精灵王单膝跪在因魔法而沉睡的矮人王子身侧，他反手摘下兜帽，取下后脑上Thorin亲手替他编入头发中的饰带，将它原封不动地装回盒子，连同Legolas的那份已经被他施予了法力的礼物一起归还给对此一无所知的年轻矮人。

Thranduil对此丝毫没有防备，他的意志引领那片绿林，而这个年轻人悄然无息地闯入，被接受，被引导。这并非Thorin的过错，但是他可能面临的问题终归也不在精灵王的职责范围，Thranduil会将最好的祝福寄予这位仍然太过年轻，却真诚，勇敢，毫无顾忌的矮人王子，但他不会将任何可能的灾祸引向自己的臣民，因为他们已经失去了太多，这就是他的选择。

他将寄语托付给树木，草叶，和花鸟，当他离开的时候他没有回头再往孤山的方向再看一眼。

那一年Thorin二十四岁，伊鲁伯失于龙焰的热度下，巨龙盘踞在孤山无数的宝藏之上，而Durin王室的命运再一次流亡异地。

当精灵王忠告精灵王子“切勿太过依附这样的情感”，Legolas长时间地凝望北边，最后他反问：“Im henia-, Adar, dan ci?”(I understand, father, but have you not?)

Thranduil什么都没有说。


	4. To Speak of Treasures

当他们再一次看见火光， Thorin决定走过去看看那究竟是什么。他对木精灵们施以自我保护的魔法全无准备，他的意识随着光亮的熄灭陷入了一片混沌的深渊。

这不知名的魔法将他拉回战争和火焰的噩梦里，就像一汪深不见底的死水把他越拽越深，直到周围再也没有任何的光线和响动。苏醒犹如从冰冷的湖中透出水面，寒意刺骨，狼狈不堪，仿佛所有的血液都凝结在了血管之中。

一群精灵正押着他快速地前进，身高的差距迫使Thorin在后肩经受的推压之下一路都走得踉踉跄跄的，有几次险些被地面的起伏绊倒。精灵们嘻嘻哈哈地将他往一个大殿里押过去，周围的景色模糊地让他感到熟悉，但他并不记得自己何时见过相似的建筑。

他被推到一位非常高大的银发精灵面前，就好像是为了要凸显那精灵身份的重要性，他的宝座也被放置在很高的阶梯上面。那位精灵头上戴着用树枝、红叶和小浆果制成的头冠，身上穿着一袭绣着荆棘纹路的宽大银袍，他有一柄很长很长的木质手杖，斜扣在他的右手虎口稳稳地立在王座的侧前方。

Thorin推断这精灵一定就是密林的国王陛下，祖父口中那位邪恶、固执而且非常喜欢金银财宝的精灵王。

他看起来倒并不像个很坏的家伙，Thorin没有见过许多国王，如果拿他同记忆中的祖父比较，他会说精灵王看起来有点儿高傲冷酷，从头到脚都透出一副生人勿近的气息。然而这比起他遇到过的某些远低于国王的人类都要好上太多，他们的贪婪由骨及表，散发的恶念可以让他的后颈刺痛，浑身紧绷。

但精灵们顶着年轻的外表，却已经活了千年之久，时间会将他们的内心变成什么样子，除了精灵本身，又有谁能知道呢？万一精灵王发现Thorin是想回到孤山收回矮人们的家园，重新认领那些本就属于他们的宝藏，他也许会借着很多由头妄图从Thorin那儿分到点什么。

这些财富不该被分给毫不相干的人，即便他曾听闻就算只是途径精灵王的领地不做停留，也必须为此支付高昂的费用，Thorin不会妥协的：首先他们本就没有那么多钱，而精灵王的举动与协助也分毫无干；再来，孤山的宝藏已经因这场旅程被均为十四份，如果精灵王决意乘机向他们讨要更多的报酬，他就会蒙受更大的损失。

伊鲁伯沦陷已近两个世纪，Thorin对于如何重建并统领一个王国毫无经验，他明白自己需要这些财富来重塑祖父昔日的成就，为此他就需要杜绝一切可能横亘在前方的阻碍。于是他很快打定主意对于自己的意图守口如瓶，绝不透露一分一毫。

Thorin在对方冷冰冰的注视下无动于衷，没有任何问候和致意，他简单地鞠了一躬，就算是打过招呼了。其实他本可以做得更好，撇开那些已经蒙尘的恩怨，他现在并不想与精灵为敌，但他因其余同伴们的处境而生的担忧要是没有写在脸上的话，那也至少使他在自己的礼节上分了心。

“为何要来我的森林？”沉默了片刻后，精灵王问他。

“因为我们饿了很久，以为这片森林里会有吃的。”Thorin回答。

“那为何要在森林中不断闲逛？”精灵王皱起眉头，又问。

“想找到食物和水，但是却迷路了。”Thorin回答。

“如果你们只是想要找吃的，”精灵王有点恼火，“何必几次三番冲入宴会，攻击我的族人们？”

“我们没有想要攻击任何人，”Thorin诚恳地回答，“我们只是想要问你们讨点吃的。”

精灵王从王座上站起来，身影因恼怒而显得些微狰狞：“你最好老实告诉我，到底为什么要闯进我的森林。”

“不然呢？”Thorin回击，但很快又收起这情绪，“我已经如实相告，我们真的已经很久没有吃过东西了，原以为能在这儿找到点食物，但却不幸迷失了方向。”

“你对我有所隐瞒，”精灵王从王座上慢慢地走下来，冰冷的眼睛钉在Thorin脸上，“告诉我实话。”

“就像我说过的，这就是全部的事实，伟大的精灵王，”Thorin仍然坚持他的说法，“即使我对你仍有什么隐瞒，也只能是我们其实比想象中的要更饿，我的一些同伴甚至都不能站稳脚跟，必须互相搀扶才能继续行走。”

“但你们到底是因什么理由而会路过这一片森林？”精灵王再一次质问道。

Thorin闭上嘴巴不再开口，顽固得像块石头。

怒火短暂地席卷了Thranduil的情绪，几个精灵因他的愤怒而微不可查地向后退了退。

他知道矮人们前进的方向，知道他们想干什么，想要什么，他知道因为这个站在眼前和他胡说八道扯了半天的矮人是Thorin：脏兮兮的，因为森林的力量和危险重重的旅途而显得有些凄惨落魄，黑色的头发里灰白夹杂，苍白的皮肤上刻着岁月留下的印痕，他的衣服破旧，镶毛边坎肩的山羊皮外套让他的体型看起来大了一整圈。然而即使是在如此窘迫的情形下，他的眼睛里却还是藏着火焰，在阴影的遮挡下闪闪发光。

即使有成千上万个矮人站在一块儿，精灵王都能毫不费力地认出他来。

“很好，”他最终说道，“既然你现在不愿同我实话实说，那我也不介意等待，”他让侍卫把矮人的外套和武器全部收走，并将他绑起来押进地牢，“有一件东西我们精灵永远都不嫌多，但我好奇，”他审视的目光从上至下扫过Thorin，又回升直到他注视进对方的眼睛，确保轻视毫无疑义地传达过去，“你的还剩下多少。”

Thorin的愤怒在那一刻自眼底熊熊燃起，他在侍卫们压制住他取走佩剑和外衣时咆哮。精灵王不懂得他所说的语言，但想来也不会是什么礼貌的话。

依照精灵王的指令，侍卫将Thorin捆得丝毫没法动弹，并将他像一个沙袋般地扛在肩上。Thorin对于自己身处何方毫无概念，他能够看见光线越来越暗淡，他们在往下方移动，矮人们的视力无法同精灵相比，当Thorin已经看不见任何东西的时候，押送他的两个精灵才点燃火把，又继续前进了许久。最后他们停了下来，Thorin听见一位精灵取出钥匙，打开一扇门，随后他就被丢了进去，面朝下的躺在地上。

“快点，”Thorin听见一个精灵说，“咱们在这地底呆得够久了，我想赶紧回去。”

“知道啦，”另一个说，“我刚才把钥匙挂回去了，现在得搞清楚到底哪一把才是对的，你不要催我。”

他们沉默了一会儿，只剩下钥匙碰撞发出的轻微声响。

“在这儿呐，”精灵说道，随即锁上了门，匆匆离开。

精灵们的脚步非常轻，他们离开的时候轻声交谈着些什么，Thorin没办法听明白他们的对话，很快那声音就越来越轻，最后再也听不见了。Thorin在余下的黑暗中静默了一会儿，他的恼怒已经淡去，转而被盘旋在心底的不安所取代，他试图在冰冷的地面上翻了个身，随后意识到不管他如何调整姿势，都驱散不了这一片黑暗带来的不适。

几小时之后地牢才再次被人造访，来访者是精灵王，Thorin直到他踏进牢房才从面料的质地上分辨出对方的身份，他携带的光源十分暗淡，但Thorin能嗅到他还带着食物。

精灵王或许有所准备，但Thorin也已经在黑暗中仔细考虑过，那黑暗将时间放长放慢，感觉像是已经过了几天几夜。在对方可以开口或是做任何事情之前，Thorin抢占先机：“我很抱歉，”他说道，语气诚恳，“我不该朝您大发脾气，那非常不礼貌，请原谅我只是太过担忧同伴们的安危。”

精灵静默了一会儿，Thorin看不见他的脸，也不想勉强自己抬起头，那姿态太过卑微，他宁愿让眼睛盯着对方的靴尖。

他听见托盘被放置在一边，一只手将他从地上扶起来，让他背靠着一处矮石坐稳。当精灵王开口，Thorin意识到自己不得不仰起头来才能应付接下来的对话。“如果你在请求我的宽恕，”精灵王说，“那就告诉我你途径此处真正的原因。”

“我已经向您坦白。”Thorin看着对方模糊的轮廓。

“假如你认为谎言和欺骗可以换得任何东西，”精灵王的声音冷静但蕴含着显而易辨的不悦，“我会提醒你其中不会包括原谅。”

“那么我是否能认为你已经原谅了我，”Thorin回应，“因我未曾以何谎言欺骗过你。”

精灵王对此冷冷哼了哼：“作为一个擅闯精灵领土的入侵者，你的不可一世真叫人瞩目，”他说，“Naug，”Thorin抿紧嘴巴，但对此不置一词，“或许你需要提醒，我对于隐瞒的态度等同于欺骗，事实被掩盖或被扭曲，罪责都是一样的，”

“我换一种方式来问，”精灵王说，“除了你所说的那些事实，还有什么是你没有告诉我的？”

Thorin瞪着精灵王，但没再出声。

“食物就在你的左手边，”精灵王又说，“给我你的答案，我会解开你的束缚。”

又是几分钟过去，Thorin仍然闭口不言，精灵王最后看了他一眼，随即转身离开：“至下一次我再访之前，你可以好好想想。”

黑暗中，Thorin短暂地思考要不要吃东西，和同伴们分开之前他们就已经耗尽了存粮，现在他的确是饿坏了。精灵王找他之前那还能忍受，但如今食物就在他旁边，香气更让饥饿感变得愈发强烈。如果他没有被捆着，他会毫不犹豫地先让自己填饱肚子，然而问题在于目前这种情况下，他会把自己搞得一团糟，这就太可悲了。

饥饿最终赢得了这次较量，Thorin说服自己黑暗能遮掩一切，假使没有人看得到，那么也不存在屈辱与否的问题，他本来就已经在外边那片阴森的树林里折腾得够凄惨的了，至少现下没有任何威胁到生命的东西，他可以尝试着仔细一些。他顺着气味在黑暗里小心翼翼地搜寻过去，意识到自己其实已经开始头昏眼花。精灵准备的盘子里装满熏肉和蛋糕，还有一杯水。Thorin设法吞吃掉了大半，但被喝水难倒了，他唯一的选择就是咬住杯子提起来，但跟着水就会打湿他的上衣并让他试图使衣服远离食物的意图功亏一篑。

精灵王再一次出现的时候Thorin正蜷缩在一个角落里打盹，他睡得并不安稳。Thranduil意识到自己的到来没将他从噩梦里唤醒，于是便将手轻覆上Thorin的肩膀。

矮人向后弹开猛地撞上了石墙，精灵王站起来，观察他茫然中混杂恐惧和怒火的表情被清醒所取代。

“精灵王，”Thorin艰难地开口，喘息粗粝而沉重，百年的岁月裹在他低沉的嗓音里，像是被时间的洪流冲刷过后的原石。

他因冲击倒在地上，在他挣扎着直起身来之前，精灵王只是漠然地注视着他的一举一动。

“你想要什么。”Thorin最后说。

“我为你的答案而来，”精灵王垂下睫毛看着他，“你的回答？”

Thorin抿起嘴，随即开口：“请帮助我找到我的同伴们。”

“是什么让你认为你有资格差遣我们精灵？”精灵王问道。

“我没有差遣任何人，”Thorin回答，“我只是在请求帮助。”

“你如何认为我会援助一名入侵者？”精灵王继续问道。

“如同我所说的，我们并不是入侵者，我们没有任何恶意，”Thorin说，“你需要答案，那么我的同伴们便是答案。我担忧他们的安全甚过我自己的，我希望他们存活并安好，”他说道，“你是对的，矮人没有精灵的永生，因此时间对我们来说便也更加宝贵。我在我的同伴之中最为年长，而在已经逝去的时光里，我能够给予他们的太少，欠的太多。现在我只希望能够好好照看他们，如果你拒绝提供帮助，至少可以让我离开自行寻找，假使运气好，我会带着他们远离这儿，再也不会回来。”

“我又为什么要这么做呢？”精灵王说。

“囚禁我于你而言毫无益处，”Thorin说，“我们身无分文，工作卑微，甚至没有固定的家园，而我已经将实情全盘托出，也许就算我在这里一直呆到死去，对你而言都只是一眨眼的瞬间，你又为什么要执着于将我扣押？”他顿了顿，又说，“我只身进入密林寻找同伴，能够存活的机会也相当渺茫，假使你不希望我死于非命，为什么不帮助我？还是说你将我扣押留下，只是为了嘲弄我的处境有多么低微，观察我的时间有多么短暂，直到我在这里化成一堆石头？我从未听说精灵是残忍的生灵，如果这些都不是你的意图，那么告诉我，什么才是？”

“你以你同伴的名义思考，却又问我我的意图，”精灵王眯起眼睛，“你忧心同伴的安危，却不想我拥有这一整个密林王国。你们闯入这里，四处惊扰蛰伏于此的暗影，为我的子民带来无妄之灾，而现在你要求我对此不闻不问，任其发展，”他提高声音，“甚至试图说服我放你自由？你不过是一个微不足道的矮人，你指望精灵的善良可以动摇的我决定，那么我不妨实话告诉你，我的仁慈仅限于我的同胞，我的手足，对于任何威胁到他们的因素，我不会留一份情面。你现在的自傲只能让你成为我的敌人，我没有任何义务拯救你的同胞，更别谈将你释放。”

精灵王往前跨出一步，而Thorin下意识地向后紧紧贴住墙面，下一秒他被翻倒在地，一只手粗暴地拽掉绑住他的皮带，“我会给你最后一次机会，”精灵王嘶声道，“如果你再这么高傲无理，就独自在这地牢里呆到毁灭吧！”他摔上牢门，随即气势汹汹地离开牢房。

Thorin失去对时间的判断，黑暗里很难给自己找到什么除了思考以外的事情打发时间，他别无选择，断断续续地陷入沉睡。精灵们总会趁着这种时候给他送上食物，或是收走之前的盘子。有一次他们留下了一条粗麻呢毯子，让Thorin可以用它把自己裹起来抵御一下地底的寒意。

精灵王很久都没再出现，他再一次现身的时候，Thorin正披着那条毯子对着黑暗发呆，他必然感觉到了精灵王的接近，但这次他没有扭头，没有出声，也没有眨一下眼睛，他维持着原先的姿势靠着墙，视线停留在被冷色光源打亮的一处角落。

在精灵王打开牢门，踏进这处狭窄的空间内之后，沉默依然蔓延在湿凉的空气里。

最后Thorin开口，视线往精灵的方向轻微地偏斜了一下，“国王，”他冷淡地致意。

精灵王侧了侧头：“你不怎么在状态里，”他说，“或许我来的不是时候。”

Thorin偏过头望向他，半侧的脸隐匿在阴影里头，缺乏表情。

“你期望什么？”Thorin说，“我已经给你所有的答案，或许那些并不是你想听的，但它们就是全部，”他顿了顿，轻抿嘴唇，“你要求我放下高傲无礼，那么我恐怕你在向我要求一件不可能达成的事情，”矮人将脑袋转回去，视线从精灵王身上移开，回到先前凝望的角落，“那权利我早就失去已久，不过……”他停顿片刻，又开口，“我想这对你大概也无关紧要。”

精灵王静默了一会儿。

“你的佩剑，”他问道，“是精灵的工艺，你如何得到它的？”

Thorin向他投去一瞥，但最后只是收回视线低声回答：“捡来的。”

“为什么你会需要一把精灵打造的佩剑，”精灵王问，“它对于你而言并不适合。”

“那是一柄精良贵重的宝剑，而我尊敬它，”Thorin说，“合适与否，总比躺在充斥着食人妖臭气的山洞里积灰要好。”

“如果你只是乞讨求生，为何还会需要它？”精灵王又问。

“难道我连保护自己同胞的权力都没有吗？”Thorin瞪视精灵王，“在这森林的深处你也许享有安宁，但平原和山脉中处处潜伏着邪恶。如果你认为我不配拥有精灵们的宝物，你已经将它收回而我也无从取用；如果你认为我无法保留它，我相信你会发现它的完好同样基于我的慎重和珍惜；”Thorin的声线微微拔高，语气中蕴藏着汹涌但沉静的怒意，“但永远别想指控我偷窃与抢夺，精灵，”他深吸一口气平缓自己的情绪，“我免它失落于无闻之地被人遗忘，你要是认为它属于你们，那就拿走它，我或许无从自傲，但我仍保有我的荣誉。”

Thorin的眼睛在燃烧，Thranduil望进去，看到时光的印记在他的眼底闪现，犹如浮光掠影，最后，他退了一步，开口，“我无意中伤你的荣誉感，只是想知道你们带着这些锋利的武器是想要做些什么。”

Thorin或许太过忙于压抑自己的情绪，他并没有意识到精灵王到底透露了些什么：“我不明白，”他说，“如果我们没有武器，又要如何在这片土地上保护自己？”他反问，“再退一步讲，即使我们带着一堆武器，凭我们这区区几人，又能做些什么呢？”

“你在这里很安全，”Thranduil突兀地说道。

Thorin狐疑的视线直直刺进精灵王的眼中，而精灵王扭头切断这接触退出牢房之外：“你既然如此戒备外界的危险与邪恶，那就在这里呆着，”他说，“这里安全，僻静，没有任何能够威胁到你的东西，而我们精灵也不会让俘虏受苦。”

“你说得再好听，也不能改变它是一个牢房的本质，”Thorin回敬，“你可以让它听起来像是存放有价之物的安全屋，然而我不是物件，也没什么价值，实际上，我只是你的阶下囚。”

“将犯人关押在牢房有什么错吗？”精灵王质问道。

“想要让同伴们脱离迷失和遭难又有什么错？”Thorin尖锐地反击。

精灵王瞪了他一会儿，眯起眼睛：“留着你的荣誉，矮人，”他锁上门，“既然你收敛不了自己狂妄的气焰，就同它们一起在这虚空的地底呆着吧。”他转身离开，而Thorin向着他呲牙。

黑暗从没给Thorin带来过什么惊喜，它带着回忆席卷Thorin的梦境，揭开他的伤口，提醒他曾经失去了些什么。

他听见龙啸。

他感到血液在这咆哮下凝固，龙的尾翼在河谷的上方摇曳，随即向上没入了刺眼的火光里。Thorin朝着那方向呆望：场面看起来就像铸金的熔炉，像炙热的金水从山中喷发，但那是孤山，是国王的厅堂。那里是他的家。

他听见哭泣声，有人紧紧地抓着他的手臂，他回过头，看见Frerin惊慌地向他说着什么。

Thorin花了好几秒才让意识回归，有小孩子在哭，是Balin，他才七岁，Dis和他抱在一起瑟瑟发抖。

“我们该怎么办？”Frerin的声音里带着哭腔。

“躲起来。”Thorin说，他记得沿途经过了一个小小的洞穴，足够装得下他们几个。Thorin抓起Dis，让Frerin抱着更小更轻的Balin，他们飞快地跑向那处洞穴里，Thorin挡在洞口，望着黑烟笼罩的孤山，Frerin在他的身后紧紧地靠着他，他们沉默地遥望火焰和烟雾侵蚀原先熟悉的景色，Frerin再一次问道：“哥哥，我们应该怎么办？”

Thorin只是瞪着那些火焰，他的呼吸急促，颤抖着，他回过头看看弟弟，却不知道应该说些什么，他想回家，但龙将孤山点燃了，呼号声模糊地从河谷的方向传来。恐惧虏获了他，他在弟弟的眼里发现了同样的绝望，他张开嘴，但声音堵在喉咙里。

他哭了。

在学会如何使用刀剑砍杀敌人之前，Frerin首先学会了怎样为Thorin拉动风箱，他们在祖父的庇佑下学习怎样挣扎求生，Frerin太过年幼而每一次他因炙热的火星而烫伤或呛咳的时候，都像是一击钝锤击打在Thorin心中，他知道那对于父亲和祖父而言是更为沉重的打击。

他看着光彩从祖父睿智的眼中缓慢地流失，看着昔日的荣光日复一日侵蚀祖父的双肩，知道自己做不了任何事，而当祖父默不作声地离开他们，Thorin只能感受到自己对此有多么的无能为力，父亲告诉他这并不是他的错误：“这并不是你需要承担的，”Thrain对他说，“将它留给我，照看好你的弟弟妹妹，还有那些年轻的矮人们，他们才是你的责任。”Thorin望进父亲的眼睛，点头承诺。

这一辈子里Thorin因为真正的悲恸哭过三次，第二次，是当他听闻Thror的死亡，听到他祖父的尸首经受了怎样的对待，他在巨大的悲切和怒火里掉下眼泪。他同自己怒火中烧气势昂然的弟弟跟随着父亲的步伐向那群肮脏的野兽展开征讨。

“我们会复仇！”Thrain咆哮，“让那污秽的生物身首异处！叫蝼蚁啃食他的骨头和血肉！把他的脑袋碾碎涂抹在我们的旗帜上！为了我们的父亲！我们的国王！为了Thror！”

这场讨伐花费了漫长而又短暂的三年，集结人马，训练士兵，又艰难万险地持续了三年，他们赢得了最终的胜利，却付出了难以想象的代价，这代价磨灭了Thorin的最后一丝莽撞和热情。

他点燃烈火，宝贵的金色在火光的掩映下闪耀消融，他感到自己的内心随着那色彩一起慢慢地化成灰烬。当父亲一瘸一拐地将他从火焰前拽开，他甚至没有意识到自己在哭，这就是第三次，也是最后一次Thorin因为无法忍受的痛楚和自责流泪。

“你现在打算怎么做？”他的父亲问道，“是寄人篱下，乞求生活，还是随我回去打铁？”

Thorin看着成片的火光以及木桩上半兽人扭曲狰狞的头颅，“去打铁，”他伸手擦掉模糊视线的水渍，转头凝视存活的族人们，“至少能让臂膀强壮，直到可以挥动更锋利的武器。”

他沉默地走向伫立在半兽人尸体前注视火焰的Dain，对方回过头，年轻的脸庞上还无法好好隐匿住伤痛：“这是荣耀之火，”Dain开口，更像是在对着自己说话，“这是我对我父亲致以的最崇高的敬意。”

“还有我们的族人们。”Thorin说。

“还有我们的族人们。”Dain点头。

Thorin用这些记忆提醒自己谨记初衷，提醒自己究竟是为了什么才踏上这一次旅途，自从他的父亲也失去踪迹，Thorin便承担起了留给他的整个重责，他将伊鲁伯压在自己的心头，对自己的名字起誓要在有生之年将荣耀归还给它的人民，然而如今他被困在精灵的地牢无从逃离，甚至不能得知同行的伙伴是不是都还活着，他的内心因为Fili和Kili而紧紧地揪住，他们还如此年轻，现在他却不知道他们的死活。

就在Thorin因为这些愈发消极的念头逐渐失去信心的时候，看不见身型的霍比特人悄悄地来到了他的牢门之外，而这一切突然就又有了转机。

矮人们从牢房里逃脱的消息传来的时候，Thranduil并不真的感到意外。精灵王意识到矮人们的这一场旅途最终将走向毁灭的结局，不管他曾经或许拥有过什么，都已经随着时间逝去在岁月的冲刷和侵蚀里，而不管剩下的是什么，也都注定不会在他的森林里停留。


End file.
